Tuning
by snowwinter486
Summary: It's official. Akaba Hayato has fallen in love with Kobayakawa Sena, at first pitch. Akaba/Sena.


Summary: It's official. Akaba Hayato has fallen in love with Kobayakawa Sena, at first pitch.

Warning: Language, yaoi, fighting, spoilers, cursing, gambling, fluff, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own both animes and mangas (or anything associated between the two), and I don't own American Football or songs.

Pairing: Akaba/Sena, All/Sena

Song: "Stereo-Hearts" Gym Class Heroes

Timeline: Bando Spiders Vs Deimon and on.

A/N: I am officially taking Sena-pairing requests. I got my inspiration back, people!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

He was a D-Minor. A low D-Minor that raked through his body kept him from breaking.

"Fuu..."

Akaba brought his guitar out as he sat in their team's locker room. He was the only left, probably in the entire stadium. He could deal with that. No one needed to know he felt.

They have lost. All ideas of the Christmas bowl is gone for them until next year. A time too far away because their dreams were stolen from him from a single male (and his team), robbed of their chorus because they needed a verse. Akaba scowled a little, because he couldn't find a place in him that was truly angry. He was tired and all he wanted was to play the night away.

(Because no matter what he wanted it to be, music was really only a hobby for him.)

"Eto... Where am I?"

The soft voice was unmistakable. Weak and frail and lost (literally).

The newest Eyeshield 21, and the one that has taken his title rightfully. The reason why Akaba couldn't be so angry at their loss (because damnit, they deserved it. They won it completely and utterly and geez. How was Akaba supposed to compete against that?)

Kobayakawa Sena.

"Fuu..." he strummed once more, and wondered how the quiet boy had already engraved his voice in his mind.

He wasn't going to do anything. He was too tired. He couldn't face the male, especially since he couldn't even face his own team.

"Eh? Ah, whoever is playing, you're E is sharp," he had called out.

Wait. What?

Everything stopped and Akaba shot to his feet, and with his guitar in his hand, ran out of the locker room and straight into Deimon's Ace.

Literally.

His guitar, as beautiful and near sheer perfection nearly collided against the wall, a small, skinny hand reached out and grabbed for it. He protected it from the terrible fate that Akaba thought was only possible from Kotarou.

Seconds later, Sena had the guitar safely secured in his arms and panting hard.

"I-I'm so sorry," he squeaked.

He said it as though it was his fault that Akaba panicked. (But it was his fault that they lost.)

And despite everything (everything wrong and everything that was alright) an amused chuckle came from Akaba Hayato.

He stared at the small male, who barely came to the middle of his chest, and wondered exactly how he lost to this guy who had extreme self-esteem issues.

Out of all people, he would have never thought that the best running in this Generation, Eyeshield 21, be such a weak person. But Kobayakawa Sena, as to make up for his lack of height, was one surprise after another. (And he was certain that he wasn't the only one who thought this.)

Honestly, it was slightly annoying at first, but after their confrontation, Akaba understood (well, he thought he understood.)

That this was a teenager, who was rushing to grow up a little more, and yet, he had already captured many people's attention.

The much smaller male handed Bando's ace his guitar back with grace and such gentleness that Akaba wanted to ask if Sena was actually a girl or something.

"I know that it's not my place to say this, but I think that you're E is out of tune," the brunette whispered quietly, cutting the male out of all his thoughts and everything.

Akaba stared at the male, and instead, said the first thing that came into his mind.

"...Will you be interested in exchanging contact information?" he blurted out.

Sena blinked and nodded, a blush appearing on his face and traces of a smile while he fumbled for his phone while the two stood, almost awkwardly while Akaba stared intently at Kobayakawa Sena.

"...So, um... good game?" Sena's voice nearly squeaked and then, his eyes caught onto Akaba's beautiful guitar (that would have been in pieces, had Sena not caught it). Instead, in a much more softer tone, he whispered, "May I play her?"

Her, because Kobayakawa Sena understood that his beloved guitar had a gender, a soul and everything. And Akaba could only stare, numbly handing over his prized possession.

He hummed softly, and moved to sit on the floor, Akaba remembering some form of grace as he followed, staring intently as Sena tuned his instrument with small delicate fingers (how can he play a sport like football with those hands?).

"You might need to check out the knobs," Sena said and then blinked. A bright red blush crossed his face while he looked frantically at Akaba and then back down at the instrument, "b-b-but you don't have to or anything. I was just saying that you should because the knobs are too loose to keep your C's in tune and uhm..." he looked uncertainly up at Akaba near the end.

And Akaba could feel his heart being tuned into perfection because he had finally found the one.

"Thank you," he whispered back, and at Sena's bright smile, believed that he had finally found a harmonizing key to match his.

He stared at the male, as he stood up and he slowly stood up with him. Music was a hobby. But it was music that led him to football. It was music that brought his entire family together. It was music that dictated his life, even if his soul belonged to football.

(And his heart was quickly being taken by a smaller, brown haired male that could tell him that he was a little flat.)

"...Are you free next Saturday?"

"Eh?"


End file.
